


Dear Future Husband, Here's A Few Things You Need To Know

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Series: The Sterek Chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles says yes, but he has some conditions.</p>
<p>(Title and content of this fic was inspired by the song 'Dear Future Husband' by Meghan Trainor!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Future Husband, Here's A Few Things You Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Multi-fandom Countdown for Muzna's birthday (which is slowly becoming a single-fandom countdown aka STEREK FICS 5EVER)

Stiles sighed happily, burrowing deeper under the covers as Derek nuzzled his ear. ‘I prefer Hale-Stilinski, just by the way.’ He whispered in Stiles’ ear.

‘I do have a few conditions though.’ Stiles said, sitting up and grinning.  Derek raised one perfect eyebrow and for a moment, Stiles lost track of what he was going to say.

‘Conditions? For what?’ Derek asked, stretching lazily.

‘For getting married, obviously.’ Stiles said, throwing his arms out as usual. Derek grabbed a wrist that threatened to punch him accidentally and didn’t let go. ‘Oh really?’

‘Absolutely, dearest future husband.’ Stiles put out his other hand and started counting. ‘One, you make me coffee whenever I want; the caramel one.’ Because who would have thought that Derek of all people could make a really mean coffee? But he did. And Stiles was in raptures over it.

‘That shouldn’t be too hard.’ Derek replied seriously.

‘Great. Two, we take turns doing groceries but you will always do the laundry because I hate it.’

Derek made a face. ‘What if I don’t agree?’

Stiles looked stumped for a minute but then perked up again. ‘Deal’s off then.’

‘You drive a hard bargain, Stiles.’ Derek pretend-scowled but he agreed anyway.

‘Three, I always sleep on the left side of the bed.’

‘You do that anyway.’ Derek pointed out.

‘Yeah, but I’m just making it clear that that side of the bed is non-negotiable.’

Derek nodded to show agreement and Stiles looked down at his fingers where he was keeping count. ‘Hmm, I guess that’s it…’ he said, lying back down almost on top of Derek, his head tucked under Derek’s chin.

‘Good. Because I have some too.’ Stiles could not only hear his voice, but feel it too, as a deep rumble right beneath his ear.

‘You have to trust me when it comes to fighting against the supernatural. I know you want to save your friend’s lives over anything else. And I love you for it. But I would never be able to face myself ever again if you died in the midst of a battle when I’m a werewolf and I can heal.’ He could feel Stiles opening his mouth, trying to say something but he ploughed on determinedly. ‘I know, I know, we’ve had a million and one fights over this. But please, Stiles,’ he adds, his voice breaking so slightly, Stiles may not even have been able to tell if he wasn’t pressed against his ribcage and could feel the deep rumble falter.

‘Hey, hey, hey, Derek. Derek, it’s okay. We’ll talk about it later, okay? But I’ll promise I won’t just jump into a fight without thinking or telling you first.’ Stiles raises his head and runs a hand over Derek’s arm comfortingly. He knows how hard it is for Derek to talk about his feelings. Derek sighs softly and they lie there in a comfortable silence till Stiles starts giggling.

‘What?’ Derek asks, looking down at him confusedly.

‘Dude, you’re purring like a little kitten!!’


End file.
